Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for information processing. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to abnormal information. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
After intelligent computer applications are created, tests are often performed on the application programs, including not only a common functional test, but also a pressure test. During the pressure test, an application program installed on a device is usually tested by simulations of user operations, such as touching a screen, sliding, pressing a key, clicking, etc., so as to detect the circumstances under which the application program operates abnormally and/or detect the time period after which the application program begins to operate abnormally.
If a failure or a mistake occurs in an application program during a pressure test process, a test user often determines a log record corresponding to the failure of the application program in a system log, and obtains relevant abnormal information for analysis, so as to improve the application program. The above-noted conventional technology has some disadvantages. For example, since the system log includes a great deal of information, such as normal log information, the user usually needs to spend a lot of time in searching, and an omission is likely to occur in searching, which does not help improving the application program.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for acquiring abnormal information.